Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-87.112.27.129-20121219172410
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MERRY CHRISTMAS! I have an abundance of cards to trade and sell for the cards below + 60 mix!; = I will trade anything I have for this Santa!; Cold-Blooded Santa Karl This includes a Skill 3 (Defender) Surtr Aflame in my gifts if anyone is interested! = I’m also looking for any of these rares; ' ' Succubus Twin Blazena x2 or PM Gatekeeper of Flame or PM Aditi, Dragon Master x2 or PM ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Rockface Basilisk (13 ed/pp) Zombified Nidhogg (10 ed/pp) – Collectible Menthe, Celestial Beauty (9 ed/pp) – Helpful Raid Card Dark Knight Dragon x2 (9 ed/pp each) - Helpful BR Card Mielikki, Forest Huntress – (5 ed/pp) - Collectible Typhon the Immeasurable x4 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Cloud Ancient Dragon x2 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x3 (3 ed/pp each) Ominous Reaper x2 (3 ed/pp each) Thunderflame Zilant (3 ed/pp) - Collectible Unseen Titan' '''x2 (2 ed/pp each) Machine Lord Talos x3 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Ares, God of War (2 ed/pp) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) – Halloween Collectible Jurik Apparition (2 ed/pp) Smoldering Nidhogg x2 (1 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman x4 (1 ed/pp each) Great Griffon (1 ed/pp) Timber Dragon x2 (1 ed/pp each) Nemus the Guardian (1 ed/pp) Blood Hunter Orc (1 ed/pp) Nemean Lion (1 ed/pp) Graveyard Dullahan x2 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Water;' ﻿﻿Melancholy Undine (10 ed/pp) Therianthrope Awakening (10 ed/pp) - Collectible Oneiros the Tormented x2 (10 ed/pp each) – Collectible Pure Snow Maiden x2 (9 ed/pp each) Four-Armed Muirdris x2 (9 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Aegaeon, Truth Defiler x2 (5 ed/pp each) – Collectible Demon Giant of Terror (4 ed/pp) – Collectible Star Reader (4 ed/pp) Indignant Freeze Wizard (3 ed/pp) Fedora, Death Facade (3 ed/pp) - Collectible Four-Armed Alpine Titan x2 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x2 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x3 (3 ed/pp each) Artemis the Chaste x2 (3 ed/pp each) (Crucifix) Divine Invoker Reticula (3 ed/pp) – Imperf Ex Sentinel Snow Empress x4 (3 ed/pp each) - Collectible Elegant Naga Raja x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Astaroth x6 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula (2 ed/pp) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x5 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x7 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Jiaolong x2 (1 ed/pp each) Bewitching Scylla (1 ed/pp) Hel, Ruler of the Dead (1 ed/pp) Rampaging Ceto x2 (1 ed/pp each) Seajewel Vouivre (1 ed/pp) Odin the Commander x2 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan (1 ed/pp) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ Fire; ' ' Flameseer Apophis x2 (15 ed/pp each) Wildfire Daemon (13 ed/pp) Balor, Eye keeper (10 ed/pp) – Very Rare BR V Collectible Desert Salamander' '''x3 (8 ed/pp each)' ' Pondering Belial (6 ed/pp) Fatespeaker Bifrons x2 (4 ed/pp each) - Collectible Herolord Verethragna x5 (4 ed/pp each) Deus Ex Machina x5 (4 ed/pp each) Deranged Nightmare x3 (3 ed/pp each) Hermes, Anointed Emissary (2 ed/pp) Zairic Antagonist x2 (2 ed/pp each) Nova Summoner x7 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x7 (2 ed/pp each) Netherlord King x12 (2 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x11 (2 ed/pp each) King Dragon x5 (2 ed/pp each) Quarantined Kanassa (2 ed/pp) Crimson Ghoul x6 (1 ed/pp each) Great Sage Sun Wukong x4 (1 ed/pp) Legendary Lindworm x6 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want.' I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life but please be patient as my prices are good. + I prefer pp if at all possible but that’s if it’s ok with you! :D